


Peeping Mark

by Right_In_The_Kokoro (AokieWithMe)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Daddy Kink, Feminization, First Time, Manhandling, My First Smut, Rough Sex, Slow To Update, Top Na Jaemin, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Voyeurism, only a little though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokieWithMe/pseuds/Right_In_The_Kokoro
Summary: Mark was bored. He had practised by himself, ate lunch, had a little rap battle with Johnny (which he obviously won, of course, no questions asked) and even practised with Jaehyun for the new choreography they were given, but now he was finished and had nothing to do.It was nearing 10PM and it wasn't too late to do a VLive. Yeah...Yeah! That's what he had to do! Maybe good ol' Yukhei would be up for it. It had been a while since they did one alone together anyway. It would be a great time to catch up.Well...at least that was plan. Yukhei wasn't in his room, nor the studio or with Jungwoo. That was strange, weren't he and Jungwoo close? Jungwoo then told him he had seen Yukhei go with Taeyong somewhere.Welp, that wasn't too bad, he could just ask the both of them to join.However, what our Mark Lee didn't know is that asking them for something like that now probably wasn't a good idea.





	1. Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I'm generally pretty new to the NCT fandom. I had listened to Fire Truck when it first came out and I saw a few of the members here and there since then but I don't think that really counts. However, now for real I wanted to join the fandom (even if it is hard to remember all the names and sub-units BUT I will not give up).
> 
> If I have made any mistakes when it comes to names or personality traits, please don't afraid to tell me in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks!ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ

Mark was bored.

Practice for shows?

**_Yup, done that._ **

Eat lunch?

**_Uh-huh, it wasn't anything too special - just some kimchi and rice Kun had prepared earlier today._ **

Socialise?

**_Duh. He obviously wiped the floor with Johnny's sorry ass in that rap battle_ ~~even if it wasn't exactly fair. Hey! There was no rule that said you couldn't ask Yuta to tickle your opponent and cause him to mess up his line. Nope! No rules like that~~.**

Practise again?

**_Well yeah. He managed to coerce Jaehyun to practice with him. The choreography was difficult but, hey, they got through it at least._ **

And now he was done.

Everything on his list was done and Candy Crush and Piano Tiles could only sustain him for so long.

He needed to do something.

Go somewhere.

Have fun.

And yet...

Here he was; on a deflated bean bag in the middle of the living room staring at the ceiling- which he noticed had 2 cracks next to the light bulb- contemplating what to do with his life.

It was his 22nd round of piano tiles that he got a BTS VLive ad. He couldn’t help but giggle when he heard Seokjin's iconic laugh; everyone was right, it really did sound like windshield wipers. He waited for the ad to finish before the idea struck him. He could do a VLive! Mark looked at the time. 9:52PM. Yeah...yeah! It wasn't too late to do it and it wouldn't be too hard, right? Sure, most of the members were not here, their dorms were according to their sub-units after all, but maybe he'd be able to find someone.

Yuta? _**'No. He'd only come to visit Si Cheng and catch up with him for a little while. He'd probably get sulky if I disturbed their quality Nintendo bonding time.'**_

Johnny was out of the question. _**'He'd only come to the dorm to get his forgotten phone and after the rap battle situation, he probably didn't need me bugging him right now.'**_

Doyoung? _**'Maybe not him either. He'd probably be asleep or with Jaehyun.'**_

_**'Speaking of which, Jaehyun wouldn't be the best either.'**_ Mark was sure he had bothered him enough today.

**_'Damn.'_ **Jungwoo would have been a good choice but the poor guy was sick at the moment with a pretty bad flu.

Maybe Taeyong? _**'Hm, probably not him either. He was sure their leader was probably tired from interviews and all that.'**_

Yukhei? Mark scanned his brain for any reason he could be busy. He smiled to himself when there wasn't any.

"Alright!" Mark fist bumped the air and jumped out of his bean bag with glee. Yes! He finally found someone! Now to get him.

Mark made his way out out of the living room. **_'Hmm, if I was Wong Yukhei where would I be?'_**

He felt bad, he didn't want to bother Jungwoo but maybe he'd know where he was. Mark walked to Jungwoo's room, feeling guilty when he heard a pretty throaty cough from outside the door. "Hey hyungie." He said with a smile.

Jungwoo looked surprised when he saw him but smiled back nonetheless, "Hey Seagull," The younger of the two let out a snort at the nickname before remembering why he was here.

"Hyung, have you seen Yukhei anywhere?"  Jungwoo shook his head, "Well, I haven't seen him recently if that's what you're asking. I did see him go off to Taeyong's room earlier though if you want to check. He seemed like he was quite in a hurry though." Mark smiled, trying to be optimistic.

"Thanks hyung! See ya!"

"Goodbye my loving sweetheart!"

Mark was sure he heard a sound that definitely wasn't a cough after he shut the door.

* * *

**_'Taeyong hyung's room, huh? Well, no matter I could just ask them both to join in.'_ **

He still couldn't help but feel bad though, he felt like his leader needed a little rest considering they had at least a few days or so before they came back to tight schedules and interviews. Don't get them wrong, they all loved doing what they did but at the end of the day they were human and need their rest too.

Ah. There it is; Taeyong's room. He cleared his throat and was about knock when-

_"Yes...yes. Go on, you're doing so well for me kitten."_ was heard from outside the door.

Mark almost swallowed his tongue. **_'I- Yukhei- he- what?!'_  ** The Canadian was so shocked he barely registered the buzz of his phone from his pocket- probably a silly text from Johnny he didn't need to worry about right now. He shook his head violently and listened very carefully.

_"I- umf!~ Daddy~ I-I can't!"_

_"Yes you can kitty. Just relax."_

_"Oh~ OH!~ Yes~"_

Mark's eyes widened to the size of saucers. _ **'What? Taeyong? Yukhei? They were a thing?'**_ No. _No,_ that couldn't be it. Maybe they were just watching porn that just so happened to really suspiciously sound like them. _**'Yeah, that's probably it.'**_ He nodded to himself, pretty sure with that conclusion. **_'But just to be suuure...'_** He opened the door slightly, cautious not to make a single sound.

His eyes bulged out of their sockets.

_"No! Yes! God!~ It feels so good!~"_ Taeyong whimpered, face flushed a light pink and covered in sweat all the while his ass hole was sucking in three of Yukhei's massive fingers.

Yukhei let out a low, quiet laugh, _"Look at your cute, little hole taking my fingers so well hyung."_ he said, causing Taeyong's face to go red.

_"Waaiit!"_ Taeyong whined, _"_ _T-this is e-embarras-ssing~"_  attempting to hide his face and going a deeper shade of red.

Mark didn't even know how to assess the scene; he couldn't find himself looking away or moving. His body stood frozen and his eyes glued to the sight. Taeyong was laid on his back on the bed, most of his ass was covered in hickeys or little love bites and his thin long legs were spread high in the air. A few lighter marks were covering them too. His toned arms hid half of his face, most of his mouth and one of his eyes were left uncovered. His hair was in a right state, all messed and sticking to parts of his forehead. Around his torso was what seemed like what was once a black button up shirt but was now ripped with most of the buttons laid haphazardly around the room. There were a pair of denim shorts with the belt and buckle still closed (presumably they were pulled off). However his feet still had little grey socks on them whereas his shoes were thrown across on the other side of the room. From where he could see, only a side of Yukhei could be seen. He looked like he was wearing a light blue dress shirt that was pretty much half opened and some ripped black skinny jeans. He hadn't bothered taking his shoes and socks off. His hair was a lot neater than Taeyong's and Mark swore he had never seen his leader so messy and _submissive_ before.

_**'I'm...I'm kinda into it.'** _

Yukhei gently grabbed the back of Taeyong's neck and pulled him up so they could join lips. The sounds of their lips smacking and Taeyong's mewls should've given him the message to leave, tell him this was something intimate and something he shouldn't intrude on and yet... he just stood there. The youngest could feel his erection rubbing against the door frame and it was some sort of miracle he hadn't been spotted yet. Feeling a little braver, he opened the door the tiniest bit more. Yukhei pulled Taeyong onto his lap, the shorter of the 2 now basically sitting on his fingers. Their positions were a little better now; it was easier to see both of their bodies now.

_"Think you can take my pinkie kitten?"_ Yukhei let out a grin, _"Ready to take all four?"_

Taeyong smirked eagerly, _"I wanna be good for you daddy."_

_"Tell me if it hurts, okay? Remember our safe word?"_

Taeyong nodded, _"Melons."_

_"Okay."_

Mark tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Screw leaving now; this was way too erotic. He palmed his groin and rutted against the door frame and loving the feeling of the friction on his clothed cock. **_'Aw shit, gotta be quiet.'_** He continued watching intently.

Taeyong rested his chin on Yukhei's shoulder and bit his lips whilst wiggling his ass. **_'He must have put his pinkie in. 4 fingers? Wow, hyung really is amazing.'_**

_"How's it feel baby?"_

_"Fulfilling."_

Yukhei chuckled, _"Does it hurt?"_

_"I-it's just a little u-uncomfortable. G-give me a second."_

_"Take all the time you need kitten."_ he said drawing soft little circles on the surface of Taeyong's back. Yukhei left a trail of languid kisses on the expanse of the other's neck revelling in the little whimpers and gasps that were let out by the leader. _"So good. Always so good for daddy."_

Before long Taeyong was bouncing on his lap.

_"Oh! Oh! Daddy! Daddy!"_   Taeyong's erection was bright red and slapped against his stomach repeatedly, there were even little beads of precum that left the smallest splatters on his chest.

_"Go on kitten, keep going,"_   Yukhei encouraged with that iconic charming grin on his face.

_"Want to be loose enough for you."_   Taeyong struggled to make eye contact and looked down. His ears were red; he was embarrassed but Yukhei enjoyed the endearment nonetheless. The taller of the two nuzzled Taeyong's cheek, showing a toothy smile at the little giggle that escaped the leader. They both joined in another lip lock, their lips puffy and a bit swollen but not seeming to care.

Mark cursed when his phone buzzed again and quickly pushed himself against the wall from being seen. He turned his phone's ringer off and sighed. _**'This isn't enough!'**_ He opened his zipper and pulled his pants down. They didn't get far to his dismay, only getting just below his ass. _**'Gah! It'll do.'**_ With some amount of jelly hands he finally managed to get his dick out of the confines of his boxers, letting out a sigh of relief of having some cool air touch the heated skin. He rushed back to his original spot hoping he didn't miss anything important.

_"Mmf, daddy it's not enough. Want more,"_   Taeyong licked and bit his lips, _"Want more of you inside me,"_ He looked down and rubbed his belly, _"Enough to make me feel here."_

_**'They're about to get to the dicking!'**   _Mark stood ready with his penis in his hands.

Yukhei slotted their mouths together, judging by his movements the action seemed very familiar to him. Mark watched intently as his hyungs' tongues danced and intertwined with one another. It was messy and wet yet so erotic that no one would have even cared. _**'How'd they get time to even do this? Heck, when did it start?'**   _Mark shook his head, he'd focus on that later.

_"Hands and knees for me kitten. I think you're ready for me now."_

Taeyong cautiously got off of Yukhei's thighs and hissed at the loss of his fingers. Mark physically had to stop himself from letting out a wolf whistle at the sight of the leader's gaping asshole in front of him. He bent over on the bed and curled his hips so his ass was even more in Yukhei's face. The latter showed his appreciation eagerly by rubbing one of his cheeks softly before giving it a light smack. 

_"Ah! Daddy~"_   Taeyong whined.

_"Sorry babe. Can't help it if you were teasing me."_

Taeyong smirked at him, _"Lesson learnt."_

Yukhei undid his pants- Mark noticing he had gone commando today- and pulled out his cock. It was surprising that the Canadian's eyes had not fallen out of their sockets at his point. Yukhei was 8in(?)- No!- 9 inches long(?) if he was pushing it at least. _**'Woah! Dammit, he was quite girthy too. Was it really true that men with bigger hands had bigger penises? I thought it was just some stupid joke Ten said to make me feel bad about my 'Mark Junior'. '**_ Mark looked at his Korean 6 incher with shame. Suddenly it didn't look as impressive as he once thought it was.

When looking back up again, Yukhei was now bare-chested (his pants were still on) and was already wearing a pre-lubed condom. He positioned himself at Taeyong's entrance.

_"I always love this part."_   Taeyong waggled his hips.

_"You ready for me kitten?"_

_"Ready, nya."_   he replied before cringing and hiding his face at his joke.

With a smirk, Yukhei pushed in the head.

_"O-oh. Oh d-daddy~"_   Taeyong's mouth formed into an 'o' and he gripped the sheets tightly. Mark couldn't blame him; something that big _would_ hurt to be fair. Yukhei had faltered at about halfway in.

_"W-wah. H-how are you still so tight kitten?"_

_"Wanna make you feel good."_   

Mark ignored his shame and started stroking his shaft. He bit his lips, trying to keep his noises of joy to himself. 

Yukhei shallowly thrusted into Taeyong's tight heat, careful not to do his whole dick just yet.

_"S-so fucking thick. It's like you're splitting me open,"_ Taeyong let out a long, loud moan, _"C'mon daddy, gimme more."_

There. That's when Yukhei shoved himself all the way to the hilt, causing the usually shy leader to let out a very surprised, but welcoming, yelp.

_"Careful sweetheart."_

_"Mmm, I'm sorry daddy."_

Mark pumped his shaft, some short ragged breaths escaping his mouth.

Yukhei fucked into Taeyong's tight heat, mouth open and panting. Taeyong's arms were shaking struggling to hold up his weight and his entire body shaking and writhing with each powerful thrust from Yukhei's hips. The taller of the two grabbed the other's hips hard enough to leave bruises and pulled his ass flush against his body.

_"OH!~ T-there!"_   Taeyong cried. 

_**'Ah. He must have hit the 'prostate'(?), is that what it's called?'** _

_"You want it there kitten?"_   Yukhei not even once letting up on his pace.

_"Give it to me!"_   His arms gave out and he could do nothing as his body was just played with. This didn't last long. Yukhei yanked Taeyong by his chest, putting them both on their knees, and fondled and tweaked one of his nipples. The oldest's back was so arched, he was surprised it didn't break. His other hand went up the shorter's face and placed his fingers into his mouth. Taeyong wasted no time, making quick work on sucking each of the digits diligently. Mark watched in a daze as he saw the delicate tongue swirl around each of Yukhei's fingertips.

_"S-so g-good, d-daddy."_   Taeyong's eyes almost rolling to the back of his head.

_"Always so tight for me baby boy. So proud of you, always doing such a good job for me."_

_"Mmf~ Mmf~ Ngh- ah! Ah! Harder. H-harder please.~"_

_"Of course. Anything for you kitten."_   Yukhei continued with an even more monstrous pace.

_"Yes! Yes! Fuck my pussy!"_   His eyes wide and his pupils blown. It seemed he was even surprised by his outburst.

_"You got it!"_   He clutched Taeyong's chest, making sure to play with both nipples now.

Mark was pumping so hard now he was confused why he wasn't coming. There were beads of precum forming at his tip that were helping to lubricate his cock and even that familiar tightness in his stomach, yet nothing was coming out. He looked at his hyungs again and focused on Taeyong. He was surely in a state of heaven: face red, pupils blown, mouth letting out pure sin and guttural moans. He felt his own hole twitch.

**_'Surely it wouldn't be bad to try at least.'_**   He looked at their faces again, Yukhei whispering something incoherently in Cantonese and Taeyong loving the feeling of the deep voice in his ear, **_'Trying something new didn't ever not benefit somebody.'_** He pulled down the rest of his boxers, shivering a little when he felt the cool air on the skin of his ass. He heard the hard sounds of flesh slapping against each other and some more of Taeyong's moans, encouraging him to go on. Mark brought three of his fingers to his mouth, using his shoulder now to brace himself against the door frame while his other hands went up and down his shaft. Slowly, he sucked on his middle finger and made a weird face at the salty and bitter taste of his hand. In spite of that he kept going, his curiosity doing well to fuel him. 

_"Taeyongie, your hole feels so good around me."_

_"Daddy, your dick feels even better inside me. Thank you. Thank you for making me feel good."_   He craned his neck to give Yukhei a long, wet kiss.

**_'Wow! Okay now I know it's gotta feel good. He's literally thanking him for his dick!'_ **

Okay, he'd sucked enough of one. He put his index in too, making sure to coat it thoroughly with his spit. Mark took his fingers out of his mouth, looking at how much they were dripping with saliva. He positioned his middle one at his hole, the wrinkled skin feeling quite strange to touch. Leisurely, he pushed inside, grunting in discomfort at the intrusion. He willed himself to relax, getting his finger finally to his knuckle. He thought back to Taeyong. He, himself, had said that Yukhei's fingers were uncomfortable at first; he just needed to get used to the feeling. He wiggled his finger around a little bit to test the waters, gasping in surprise at the feeling.

_**'This...this doesn't actually feel that bad.'** _

Mark started pumping his finger in and out, his other hand jerking his dick to lessen the discomfort.

_**'This isn't bad. If something as big as Yukhei's elephant dick can fit into Taeyong's ironing board flat ass, how hard can this be?'** _

He kept going, keeping his pace steady and gentle. It wasn't that uncomfortable anymore, if anything it felt kinda nice. Experimentally, he pushed in his index. He hissed.

_**'Ooh. Okay. Yeah. Yeah. That kinda hurts.'** _

He took a deep breath and relaxed.

_"Daddy!~ Daddy!~ Fuck me! Oh!~ Yes!"_   Taeyong moaned, _"Ah! Ah! Yes! Oh, your cock!"_

Mark pushed the rest of his index and gasped at the foreign feeling. It was weird but not unwelcome. Carefully, he pushed both of them. _ **'Oh yeah, that feels good.'**   _Don't get him wrong, it definitely did not feel bad but the discomfort was still present. Spit maybe wasn't the best lubricant. He spread his fingers out as a test making a little peace sign in his hole. He breathed hard and let out small gasps, doing the motion repeatedly. He closed his eyes and his back arched, really feeling his movements. There. Now he was in it.

_**'Mmm, this feels nice.'** _

_"Oh~ Kitten."_   Yukhei sucked a light hickey on his neck.

_"Keep going~ Yeah, yeah- oh- yeah~"_

Mark partially opened his eyes. How would a dick feel up his ass? He shivered at the thought. He imagined it now. There was no face but there was a buff man, bending him over and spreading him open, impaling him with a thick cock. The Canadian let out a low moan that, thankfully, wasn't heard from a well-timed thrust at Taeyong's prostate to cause him to let out a light scream. He thrusted harder with his fingers.

_**'This feels so gooood~'** _

"Hyung, what are you doing?"

Mark felt his heart stop.

There would've been silence but Taeyong and Yukhei were still going at it causing it to just be awkward. A minute passed and Mark felt like it had been the longest damn minute of his life. He didn't want to to turn around but him finding out who it is would be inevitable anyway. God! This was so embarrassing, he literally still had his dick in his hand and two goddamn fingers up his ass.

"Hyung?"

He turned his head.

**"Jaemin?"**


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's aftermath of getting caught. Fateful misunderstandings await!

**_"Hyung, what are you doing?"_ **

Mark felt his heart stop.

There would've been silence but Taeyong and Yukhei were still going at it causing it to just be awkward. A minute passed and Mark felt like it had been the longest damn minute of his life. He didn't want to to turn around but him finding out who it is would be inevitable anyway. God! This was so embarrassing, he literally still had his dick in his hand and two goddamn fingers up his ass.

"Hyung?"

He turned his head.

**"Jaemin?"**

The younger boy stared at him with wide eyes and a flushed face, clearly not knowing how to assess the situation.

_"Oh fuck, how's your pussy so damn tight kitten?"_

_"Mmff~ More!"_

Jaemin's face turned a harsher red, even his ears were matching him now, at the vulgar words that could be heard from the ajar door. Mark shook his head and pulled his fingers out of his ass, letting out a stifled gasp at the strange feeling of his hole closing around nothing.

 **"J-Jaemin! What are you doing here?!"** Mark hissed as quietly has he could, hating the way his voice stuttered. The younger of the 2 gulped pretty audibly and scratched the back of his neck.

"W-well, uh, y-you see I, um, did, um, uh, t-text you hyung," Jaemin said, trying not to focus on how Mark was pulling (and quite unsuccessfully so) up his pants, "The dream m-manager wanted to check something with you either, uh, tonight or in the morning. You, um-like, weren't replying so like- I came to get you or whatever?" Jaemin himself looked unsure with his statement but Mark would have to accept it for now. Realising his pants were not going anywhere anytime soon, he chose to just leave them where they were, ass showing and all, instead using his hands as a privacy shield for his bottom half. Jaemin could be a little bit cheeky from time to time but he was no liar. The brunette looked at him quizzically, "Um...Hyung, the real question is what are _you_ doing here?"

 _"OH FUCK YES!"_   Yukhei's voice growled out.

 _"Daddy! Daddy! My pussy! Daddy!"_   Taeyong followed.

Jaemin's eyes widened at the language as Mark couldn't help but scoff at the absurdness of the situation.

 _ **'Wait. Actually... this could work in my favour. I mean looking at these 2 would even make the straightest of rulers bent.'**_   Mark grabbed the other and lead him to the door opening, he squatted a bit allowing Jaemin to see the scene from over his head. The younger of the two rested his chin on the top of Mark's head before hesitantly choosing to watch his hyungs.

Mark bit his lips. The two of them were in a different position now. Taeyong was on his back, his body practically bent in half, as Yukhei thrusted monstrously into his tight heat. His giant hands gripped down on the leader's thighs as his legs and feet were put on the taller of the two's shoulders. _Damn_ , his entire body was quivering so much, you'd think he'd have been shocked by lightning. Mark felt Jaemin gulp pretty audibly on the top and couldn't help the smirk tugging at his lips.

**_'Yeah, buddy, this is what you were missing out on!'_ **

_"Ah! OH~ S-so uff! F-fucking- Ahn~ Deep! I-I can't! Ah!"_   Taeyong panted. He let out a nearly deafening, high-pitched scream each time Yukhei pulled all the way out and then back all the way in, landing directly on the leader's prostate each and every time. The two of them (well Mark at least) watched in awe as Yukhei's dick was swallowed effortlessly over and over again by Taeyong's loose and puffy hole.

 _"God, I fucking love how slutty your hole is Kitty."_   Yukhei grunted, this time not bothering to connect their lips instead just licking and sucking at each others tongues. He slowly raised a hand and then as quick as a whip collided it with Taeyong's ass cheeks causing a loud slap to resound around the room. He gripped onto the reddened cheek tightly not giving him a second of mercy but the other didn't seem to mind, rather drinking up any of the attention the taller gave him.

He pulled them both away from the scene. Mark pretended to cleanse his hands silently and then rested them on his hips, a big triumphant smile resting on his face. **" _I know_ pretty hot, right?"** He wiggled his eyebrows. Jaemin stared at him blankly. The shorter of the two shuffled on his feet a little uncomfortably. He coughed, **"I mean it's pretty good, amirite?"** Jaemin looked back towards the door and furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's fucking _gross_."

Mark felt like he was just slapped across the face and the smile was wiped off immediately. Jaemin shook his head and made a disgusted face. "I mean how could someone even look at that?!" his tone was, although quiet, definitely angry. Mark's breath hitched and he could feel his heart begin to sink. "I mean just, _ew_ , that's just nasty, ugh!" The Canadian began to feel extremely small and super embarrassed. His dick was still hard and his ass bared for all to see. He would've never have thought that Jaemin out of everyone was one of _those_ people.

 ** _'Oh, who was I kidding? Just because I find something weirdly erotic doesn't mean everyone else will too.'_** Just on cue another moan could be heard from Taeyong.

"Oh my god. Just _sick_." Jaemin tried not to gag too hard. Mark could feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Jaemin probably thought he was disgusting too, heck the guy wasn't even looking anywhere near his direction as well. Was he going to lose a friend? One of his best friends? Mark turned around and covered his face, not wanting to let the youngest see the first tear fall.

"I mean _seriously_ who leaves a perfectly good plate of fried chicken on the window sill for 2 days?" 

_**'Wait. What?'** _

Mark turned around and looked at Jaemin through the gaps of his fingers. The youngest looked at him confused, "What did you not see the plate?"

_**'Is...is he serious?'** _

Mark made his way back to the door and, sure enough, there was the plate. It looked disgusting; it was all dry with ants crawling all over the exterior of it. It was just like that the tears finally fell, whether it was from relief or the leftover fear he could not tell. Jaemin jerked his head in Mark's direction. His face was suddenly changed from angry to worried, "Woah! Hyung, what's wrong?" he asked placing both his hands on the shorter's shoulders. Small, quiet, broken sobs escaped the older's body and he could feel himself shaking. "Hyung," Jaemin urged, face growing more distressed, "Please...please tell me."

 **"It's- it's j-just that I-I thought th-that you thought I-I was d-disgusting,"** Jaemin looked hurt, **"A-and like, y-you and all t-the other g-guys m-mean so much to m-me, "** Mark spluttered, **"I-if I lost o-one of you I just-"** He was silenced by the youngest pulling him into his chest and resting the other's head on his head. Slowly, but surely, Mark's sniffles managed to calm down by listening to the steady bump of Jaemin's heartbeat. They stood there for a while, doing superbly well at ignoring the miscellaneous moans drawn from Taeyong's room.

"Mark Hyung, I would never!" Jaemin said, stroking the soft locks of Mark's hair, "I care about you _so_ much! I could never even think of hurting you, let alone actually doing it," he squeezed the other boy tightly, "Everything you do is amazingly amazing to me. I can't ask for anyone more perfect. The way you laugh, the way you dance, the way you sing Beyoncé sub-parly, the way you rap, the way you manage to hold yourself up incredibly no matter what unit your in, and finally how great of a friend and leader you are," Jaemin smiled so sincerely Mark was surprised he didn't melt on the spot, "How could I possibly ask for anyone greater?"

Mark didn't even know what to say. His mouth was just bopping open and closed like a goldfish so it was at this time that his brain made the fantastic decision to make him say, **"Thank Fuck."** Jaemin made a somewhat confused face but that smile never left his lips. Mark huffed a huge sigh of relief and pulled away from Jaemin's embrace. **"I'm gonna go back to my room,"** Jaemin tilted his head, **"I think I've bothered you enough today and it's too late to the VLive I wanted anyway so..."** Mark laughed awkwardly, **"Thanks Jaeminnie. Everything you said, I swear I was gonna cry for a _completely_ different reason. I'm so glad I met you."**

Mark turned around, he just pulled his top super down to avoid the naked butt problem and began to make his way out before.-

 _"Oh! Oh! Again? I already came twice!"_   Taeyong's broken sob rung out in the air.

"Wait!" Jaemin made Mark stop in his tracks. The youngest pulled the other close to him and directed him towards the door. **"Jaemin, w-what are you doing?"** The youngest pinned him against the door frame. "Well, you did want to show me this for a reason, right?" Mark gulped, "And don't you want to take care of this?" Jaemin featherly touched Mark's hard-on. **"Mmph~"** Mark bucked his hips unknowingly making Jaemin's groin rut against him. **"Touch me more~"**

Jaemin smirked against his earlobe and circled 2 of his fingers on the skin of Mark's hole, "Don't you worry Hyung, I'm gonna show you just how much I love every single part of you."

Mark inwardly whistled.

**'It's gonna be a _long_ night.'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUZZAH! I AM ALIVE!
> 
> Alright all jokes aside, I'm SUPER sorry for taking so long to update this story but I was going through a tough time and was having pretty bad writer's block. I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm making excuses but honestly there's no other way I can put it. I'm in a better place now so hopefully the next chapter will be up and running soon.
> 
> For now though, enjoy! 😊😁


	3. Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Markmin's turn to get down and dirty.

_"Mmf, ahn!~ Fuck~ D-daddy- oh!"_ Taeyong's wanton moan rang out. Yukhei moved like it was second nature: without breaking contact with Taeyong's hole he lifted the smaller male up in the air and gripped both of those delicious thighs like he weighed nothing. Jaemin and Mark watched as slowly, but surely, their leader gradually sank down on the tall male's thick cock.

"Damn, hyung's hung as hell." Jaemin said to no one in particular. Mark rolled his eyes and smirked at the comment, _**'You figured that out now?'**_

Yukhei backed up until he finally he hit a wall to support himself. He lifted Taeyong up again only for seconds later for gravity to take its due course and make him sink again.

 _"You like this position, don't you kitten?"_ Yukhei sighed as Taeyong leaned into his embrace, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure, _"All spread out like this for the world to see, yeah?"_ He peppered his neck with small kisses. _"What if someone saw you like this, hm? Jaehyun? Maybe Mark? Would you like that, huh, letting them see how much of a slut you can be."_ Taeyong's dick twitched. _"Oh. You do like that."_

Jaemin and Mark looked at each other - well wasn't this ironic?

Yukhei thrusted a little harder upwards every time Taeyong sank down on him, _"N-no. I d-don't want anyone to s-see me lik-ke this b-but you."_ Taeyong shook his head, _"For you. F-for Daddy's eyes only."_ Suddenly, without warning, Yukhei circled his arms around his partner's legs then fucking into him so hard the shorter man's moans would be heard even if his mouth was taped shut. _"G-god baby the things you do to me."_

 _"OH! OH! Yeah! Fuck me, use my hole as your toy. I love you! I love you!"_ Taeyong screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks and eyes red and puffy from the over stimulation, _" Ahn~ Keep going!"_

Mark clamped his mouth shut to avoid the yelp that threatened to spill out of his mouth as Jaemin shoved a slicked finger into his ass. The Canadian looked behind him only for the younger boy to stare and look back 'incredulously' with those big, innocent deer-like eyes of his. 

 ** _'Goddamnit Jaemin!'_** He could feel the younger grinning against his ear; that little shit knew exactly what he was doing!

He let out a little whine as the digit, Mark guessed it was his index, wiggled around senselessly inside of him. He pushed back on Jaemin's finger hoping to feel more of that pleasurable motion in his behind again. The lube worked better than his spit, the feeling more fluid and smooth and... wait. 

 **"Where'd the lube come from?"** he asked. Jaemin grinned at him sheepishly, "Johnny hyung forgot his wallet on the counter. I didn't exactly mean to pry but I just wanted to see y'know?" He quickly retracted his statement when Mark frowned at him, "No, no, no, no, no," he said quickly, "I wasn't gonna steal anything, I swear! I saw the packet and a few condoms then closed it. I just decided to keep it in my pocket in case I saw him later or something."

 _"Oh yeah, it's so wet inside your pussy baby,"_ Yukhei growled, and just like that the attention was back on the couple. _"Tell me how many times have you come now?"_ Taeyong shook his head, lips trembling, _"I-I d-don't know,"_  Yukhei licked away the tears trickling down his cheeks, _"Come on, think about it doll..."_ Taeyong pursed his lips, _"M-maybe perhaps five or f-four,"_ Yukhei, seeming satisfied with that answer, pulled out of the leader and seamlessly connecting their lips. Taeyong let out a gasp as his puffy, red hole gaped and constricted around nothing but the air.

Jaemin let out a little noise of surprise as Mark unknowingly tightened around his finger. _'Ah. Right...'_ Gingerly he pumped steadily into Mark, causing the latter to grip the door frame, **"H-Hey, c'mon dude,"** Mark pushed his ass back against him, **"I already h-had 2 f-fingers up my a-ass earlier. I-I can t-take more than th-that."** Jaemin looked at him unsure, "Are you sure, hyung? I don't want to hurt you." Mark nodded his head quickly not missing a beat, **"Yes, yes I'm sure. G-get on with it!"** With that Jaemin took the rest of the lube packet out of his pocket and the poured rest of it onto his hand.

The goopy, cold, runny texture felt weird on his hand but knowing it was for the greater good he decided it was a worthy sacrifice. He let it run down his fingers to slick them up a little more before placing two of his other digits against Mark's opening. Jaemin felt him shudder. **"Go on; shove 'em in!"** He was still hesitant but seeing Mark's eagerness he thought he might as well do it now that they had gone this far.

He heard the Canadian hiss as he pushed the rest inside, it was so tight and warm as he felt the muscles pulse around his fingers. That feeling around his cock? Jaemin palmed the erection starting to emerge just thinking about it, and soon he was going to feel it. He pulled them 3/4 out before plunging them back in all over again, **"Ahn~ Fuck Jaemin!~"** Mark choked out. He repeated the motion again and, sure enough, he got the same reaction. A smile played at his lips, _'Ooh, this is going to be reeaall fun,'_

Mark grit his teeth. _God,_ this felt _so fucking amazing_ but he couldn't be too loud - Taeyong and Lucas weren't even two metres away from them; it was a goddamn miracle they weren't caught yet. Jaemin's fingers were not that much different to his own, maybe a little thinner than his and longer but nothing _too_ different. Mark knew his body - that was obvious he had his entire life - so although if felt good touching his 'nice spots', it felt way better with someone else doing it. Jaemin's hands were explorative and curious in ways his own hands couldn't be. Of course, maybe even if it was just an hour earlier he had fingered himself for the first time, at least he had something to expect. He knew his own poop chute, so having someone else's hand going up there felt so exhilarating and strange all at once.

 **"Gah!~"** Mark yelped and quickly covered his mouth at the loud tone of his voice. _**'What on Earth was that?'**_ He looked at his ass expectantly as if it was going to grow a mouth and tell him what had just happened. Jaemin's fingers scrapped against that spot again, **"OOooH!"** Mark clamped his mouth shut. If the fingering felt good before, this was a whole new other level. So _this_ was the prostate. "Hyung are you okay?" Jaemin whispered, "Did I hurt you?" Mark grit his teeth, **"Fuck, no- I, god, d-do that again."** Jaemin nestled his fingers into that spot again.

 **"Oh! AH!"** Mark bit is lips so hard he was surprised the skin didn't break. He had to be quiet; they could easily be caught like this. And yet... there was a strange part of him that liked this. It was so open here, anyone could walk in on this scene, anyone could easily see what was going on, there was no place to hide, but that only turned him on more. He changed his position a little and peered back from the door frame to see what was happening now.

They seemed to have slowed down a little now. They were both back on the bed with Yukhei leaning against the back frame cross-legged and Taeyong sitting in his lap. Other than the occasional heavy breath, it was otherwise silent in the room. Yukhei was sheathed fully inside Taeyong but neither of them made any effort to move, enjoying each other's presence more than anything else. He wrapped his arms around Taeyong's waist and rubbed small circles into his hips. Mark couldn't see Taeyong's face since his back was turned towards him but he was sure it was red. 

 _"You're so beautiful, y'know that?"_ Yukhei whispered into his ear. Taeyong whimpered and nestled his face into his lover's neck, pulling himself closer to the taller male. _"You're so pretty Taeyong, I just wanna stay like this with you forever."_  His pronunciation was a little off and slightly muffled but Taeyong deeply appreciated the message regardless.

 _"I love you, Xuxi."_ Taeyong said in a quiet voice and Yukhei's grin shone like the rising sun. _"I love you too."_  He joined their hands together and sighed contently in their embrace. Yukhei said something else after that but Mark couldn't exactly decipher it since it was in Cantonese, although a part of him didn't want to know; that wasn't his business.

"That's cute." He heard Jaemin from behind him. Jaemin's fingers moved again, every once in a while jostling Mark's prostate to give that extra _kick_. **"Y-yeah, it makes you w-wonder how l-long they've been _t-together-together,_ "** Mark said and looked back to see how the younger was doing. His face was flushed bright red and he seemed to be looking anywhere but the door. To be fair, Mark couldn't exactly blame him since the scene they were peering in on was a lot more singular and intimate than the rough fucking they were enjoying themselves to earlier. Jaemin felt uncomfortable - it was evident with his stiff body language and the loss of rhythm he was starting to get into before.

 **"H-hey, Jaeminie, babe, focus on me."** That got his attention. Mark manoeuvred himself so he was facing the younger boy and hooked his leg around Jaemin's shoulder to pull him closer while the other leg stretched out to stand on the floor. Thank goodness Mark was quite flexible or this position would've been _very_ difficult. The Canadian was on his side kind of half in the air, one of his hands resting on top of Jaemin's chest while the other braced himself against the wall. Jaemin, snapping out of his daze, noticed what Mark was doing and was quick to support by holding up his side with his free arm. A part of Mark couldn't help but be embarrassed. He was so exposed like this, one bare leg over one of his band mates and his pants and boxers pooling around one of his ankles. But, _oh_ , the excitement felt _way_ too good.

He felt Jaemin slide his fingers again. **"Mmm~"** Mark bit his lips, the movement was so much smoother now. Slowly, Jaemin inched deeper and deeper into Mark's hole, testing the boundaries to see how much the other boy could take. 'Ah. There it is~' Jaemin thought as he found the very subtle and slight bump inside Mark's anus. He put pressure and that spot and- **"AHN!~"** _Skrrt, bingo!_ He decided to speed up the pace, settling into a fast and hard enough rhythm.  **"Mmf! Mmf!"** Mark pursed his lips as small mewls and choked gasps escaped his mouth. Jaemin kept thrusting and thrusting, sometimes even spreading his fingers just to give his hyung that extra stretch. **'This little shit!'**

Mark grounded his teeth into each other. His eyesight was growing foggy and face hot, there was this heat and ball of pressure building up in his tummy - he was close, there was no doubt about it now. **"Ah, ah, ah! Umf!- I - c-can't, OH!"** Mark could barely say any syllables, let alone words, **"F-fuck, shit, I...fwah! I-I'm g-gonna cum!"** Damn, he was coming this quickly? Jaemin hadn't even gotten his dick in him yet and the pressure was building even more. **"W-wait! Jae-Jaemin!"** Mark's gasp choked and formed into something quiet and noiseless as Jaemin only seemed to get faster with his thrusting. **"H-hey! S-slow down!"** Jaemin grinned at him.

"Sweet Lee Sooman, do you have any idea what you look like right now?" **"Huh?"** Mark could barely gather his bearings, there was so much commotion happening in his anus it was hard to understand what the younger boy was saying. "God, you're so fucking hot. Can't believe I finally got you in my arms like this." Jaemin leaned over and buried his face into Mark's neck, peppering small kisses onto the expanse of it. Mark moaned, there was too much going on on his body at once. "So fucking perfect. S-so goddamn perfect, y'know that?" Mark nodded fervently, enjoying the praise he was given. "You work so fucking hard, you should be treated like a fucking prince." Jaemin nipped and bit at the skin. He knew future Mark would curse him, Jaemin was definitely leave marks that would take his ~~and all of Donghyuk's~~ concealer ~~he would steal combined~~ to cover up next morning.

_**Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!** _

Mark's hand was still on Jaemin's chest - it was beating so hard it felt like feeling an African drum. Jaemin withdrew the hand on Mark's side, instead wrapping it around the expanse of Mark's leg. He pulled him closer so that his hyung and himself were flush against one another. **"OH! OH! OH!"** All three of Jaemin's fingers were making a mess in there, stretching, thrusting, pushing like he was dang play-doh. It was too much! It was too much down there! He _had_ to finish! Mark reached down and grabbed his member, his face now smushed against the cool wall, and pumped _hard_. Jaemin seemed to notice what he was doing and pulled away from Mark's neck to take a better look at him. He bit his lips, obviously turned on by the scene. "Go on, doll, do it, cum for me," Jaemin urged, "Paint yourself a masterpiece for me."

He was close. He was _so, so_ close! Mark was pumping so hard, he was sure his hand had turned raw. _Pressure, pressure, pressure._ It was _building, building, building. Heat. Heat._ There was so much **heat** he didn't know what to do with himself, his body seemed to have a mind of its own edging itself to no end. Mark didn't realise but his throat was raw, was he screaming? Shouting? Just sore? He needed to come. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ **'Let me cum, goddamnit!'**

It's when he feels the nail of Jaemin's pinkie against his sphincter that he finally comes with a shout, loud and obviously heard, vision going white and blind. His hole is abused beautifully and there's no doubt everyone's heard what they've just done but he just can't find it in himself to care, still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. He doesn't realise it but he seems to have fallen to the floor at some point and Jaemin's just sitting there cross-legged in front of him. The youngest grins at him and gives him a thumbs up, albeit one that has lube and some of Mark's own ejaculate on it. Mark still finds it cute and has some conscience to at least give him a tired smile in return.

"Hyung?" Jaemin asks. Marks nods his head once, signalling for him to continue. "Can...can I kiss you?" _It's that,_ it's that question that brings him back. They almost went all the way but they hadn't even kissed yet? Mark felt awful, if he was gonna show love, he was gonna show it correctly. **" _Yeah. Definitely._ Go ahead."** He ushered. Jaemin smiled gleefully and brought himself close. It was their first kiss, although in a weird circumstance, but a nice and memorable at the least.

They're about a hair's inch away from each other's lips when the door swings open so hard it bangs against the wall with such a force the interior starts to shake. "G **a** h?!" The two of them both shriek in unison. They look over to see Yukhei emerge from the open door, his tall muscled figure looking even more menacing from where they're sitting on the floor. Mark's heart sinks.

**Yukhei _knows._**

**_Yukhei_ , one of Mark's best friends, knows that he's been spying on him.**

**He's pissed. Oh, he's pissed, isn't he?**

**Mark Lee was dumb. The world was dumb.**

**Why Vlive? Why?!**

It's Yukhei's face that takes Mark out of his panic attack. The taller was kneeling now, right at his eye level.

"Were you watching us?" Yukhei's low voice asks.

Mark nodded slowly. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a bush of hair peek from behind the door and soon he can see Taeyong's smug face staring at him. He's confused; they're _not_ mad?

Yukhei grins at him, "You enjoy the show?"

_**"Wait. What?"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUZZAH!!!!!! 
> 
> After 17 million years I finally managed to add another chapter and my internet is up and running again. The next and final chapter is one I wasn't expecting and one you'll have to bear with me on as updates will be slow. Since I have to finish early bird.
> 
> Enough about that though, hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and just before I forget:
> 
> this story has not been beta read so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please forgive me. 😅
> 
> Sorry!


End file.
